


The Worm

by Fernstrike



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Dyad relationship, Freeform, Julian and Lyrae talk to themselves, Loss of Powers, Other, decadence in heaven and earth, delusions of grandeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Orpheus only escaped the underworld because he had a magic lyre."</p><p>Or, Julian's internal dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worm

“A planarian is a type of flatworm. If you were to cut off his head, or his stomach, or even his tail, he’d grow into a new creature. That little sliver of organic matter, without innards or brain or heart, will make itself into a new being. Some say those squirming bits of flesh even retain their memories. Now, if that isn’t a creature alike to God, what is?

“I know what you are thinking. You are thinking I am a brute and moron for comparing us to such a creature. So small, so unattractive, not mighty, not great. But so remarkable. He pulls himself from the brink of non-sentient existence and grants himself sentience. He has divine power. Didn’t we do this for each other? Weren’t you so downcast, and disgusted - not by yourself, but by those other high and mighty, polished-brass creatures? Maybe we have no medals and no rank but at least we have a great deal more honesty and ingenuity than them. A worm has more beauty and skill than a dove. More divine power. Divine power - the pinnacle of rank. 

“Orpheus only escaped the underworld because he had a magic lyre. I know we don’t want to admit that it was I who saved us but if we’re perfectly honest with ourselves, it was me. Where would you be - another dead victim of the heavenly plague, maybe, or a lowly V1 if you managed to flee as far as the next settlement. But I, I helped us live. No, don’t worry, I give you due credit, not my host but my bonded other. Your words and my identity brought down Rhais and gave us our best weapon. _Our_ best weapon.

“I had a sword, you, a missile. But together we have an Amphora. Look how far we have come - the power of God is within our hands, growing exponentially. We were severed from ourselves but together we have grown beyond the confines, creating a someone out of our fragments. Oh yes, your body is dying and your soul is leaving, but don’t worry. I’ll hold on to you. Fused, remember? Who said we needed all of ourselves to survive? We were only half of what we could have been when we found each other. Struck to the lowest rung, condemned for revelling in duty, left to wallow half-alive and bitter in the dead mire of existence. But is that not where worms thrive, in the dregs of the world?

“There is revenge to be had and archangels to break and leaders to bring down. There are armies to be raised and cities to be razed and all manner of fury to be unleashed upon this forsaken spit of rock that we will restore into our haven, as supreme leader, as the pinnacle, top of the mountain, beyond any general or archangel. God himself. 

“I know our body is hurting right now. Swords through the stomach tend to do that. But don’t worry. We’ll survive - regenerate. Maybe right now you’re wondering why you’re still a part of us. I would ask you not to leave us, but then again I don’t need to. 

“After all, we are very happy in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of weird drabbly conversation between Julian and Lyrae - mutually talking to themselves, mostly from Lyrae's perspective. I liked him comparing the worm metaphor from 2x09...thought I'd expand on that idea a little. He's a tricky character to write (especially when two characters have the same identity!!), but this was fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
